french love
by bubble drizzles
Summary: She was in- No, she couldn't be. Annabeth Chase was not in love with him. She couldn't be in love with someone she didn't even know . . . could she?


_**A Percy Jackson & The Olympians oneshot.**_

_**french love.**_

_**by: bubble drizzles**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Or French classes.**_

**AN: GIGI IS BACK WITH YET ANOTHER ONESHOT. Woot, woot! This is AU and ... based on real life events that might or might not be happening with my friends - or me - or my other friends or my cousin or my ... dog. Yeah, that's it. My dog has feelings for another dog who doesn't know she exists ... I don't even have a dog. Heh ... enjoy! Oh, and sorry if the characters are OOC.**

* * *

><p>Annabeth had been counting the minutes for a while when the bell finally rang. She got up and quickly picked her stuff. <em>Yes! Time for French class<em>, she thought, _Time to see ... him._ Percy Jackson.

She was already walking out the classroom when she heard someone call her name, "Annabeth! Wait up!"

She turned around to find Silena Beauregard running towards her, "Oh. Hi Silena."

"Let's go to French together, I wanna talk to you about that homework. I didn't get it, what were we supposed to do? Hey, can I copy yours? Cause I..."

Annabeth didn't even hear the rest of the sentence. Silena was nice, she really was, but she talked a little _too_ much, and sometimes, she was kind of annoying. Especially in French class. Well, maybe she wasn't _different_ in French, it's just that Annabeth minded more. Annabeth and Silena liked sitting in the front seats, to pay attention, but _he_ sat in the back. And she wanted so badly to talk to him. But he was shy, and so was she. Plus, he sat near the more popular girls like Drew, and Piper McLean, and they weren't so bad, but Silena absoloutely _detested_ them. Sometimes, she wished Silena wouldn't show, so she could sit near him. Or she wished she had the guts to talk to him.

Why was talking to strangers so easy for everyone, except her? Rachel Dare, Thalia Grace, Katie Gardner ... they talked to everyone they saw. They were friends with everybody in school, incluiding with Percy, since they had most of their classes together. Why could everyone start a conversation with him, and she couldn't even look him in the _eye_? His eyes ... such beautiful eyes. Sea green, that went perfectly with that jet black hair. And that sweet, shy, smile. Oh, how she melted everytime she saw it from the corner of her eyes.

She thought about him everyday, and every hour, and ... well, the best part of her school hours was French class on Mondays and Wednesdays. She was in- No, she couldn't be. Annabeth Chase was _not_ in love with him. She couldn't be in love with someone she didn't even _know_ ... could she? He probably didn't even know of her existence. I mean, sure, he added her on Facebook (_She almost had a heart attack when she saw that friend request from him._), and she talked to Travis, Katie, Rachel, Thalia, Will, whenever _he_ was talking to them, but they didn't exactly _know_ each other. She found him looking at her from the corner of her eyes when she turned around to talk to Silena a few times but she always told herself he was looking at the teacher. Better than to have her hopes crushed later on, no?

This was so _unlike_ herself. Annabeth didn't care what people thought of her. But him ... Percy made her feel so ... - Love is a crazy feeling. _No, stop it,_ she told herself, _You are NOT in love. You can't be in love._

"Annabeth? Annabeth?" She snapped out of her thoughts and saw Silena waving her hand in front of her, "Hello? Earth to Annie?"

"Sorry Lena, I was just thinking."

"Geez, sometimes I think you think too much. Come on, let's get to class, we're gonna be late."

"Hey Annabeth!" She turned her head and saw Thalia, one of her closest friends, walking her way with, that's right._ Percy freaking Jackson. _God, how could these girls be near him everyday and not die? Not even have _feelings_ for him? (She knew who Thalia and Rachel liked, Katie and Travis were dating, and ... she was pretty sure he wasn't Will's type.)

"Hi Thals," Annabeth greeted.

"Oh, I should probably introduce you guys, this is Percy. Annabeth, Percy. Percy, Annabeth."

I smiled, "He's in my French class."

Percy grinned, "Hi."

And with that little smile ... Yup. It was official. _She was in love._

* * *

><p><strong>FINE. So this is based off my feelings for this guy and everything there is true. Well, except for the Silena part cause the girl is SUPER annoying and not NEARLY as awesome as Silena. And also I WISH I was Annabeth ... although my crush is as cute as Percy ... *sigh* Snap out of it Gigi, *slapslapslapslapslapslapslap*<strong>

**Review. Please.**

**- Bubble Drizzle.**


End file.
